supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Immer Ärger mit Bobby
Immer Ärger mit Bobby ist die vierte Folge der sechsten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Nachdem Bobby herausgefunden hat, dass Crowley kein Interesse daran hat, ihm seine Seele wiederzugeben, nimmt Bobby die Sache selbst in die Hand. Als er dann eins von Crowleys dunklen Geheimnissen aufdeckt, bittet er Sam und Dean um Hilfe. Währenddessen erfahren Sam und Dean, was Bobby die ganze Zeit treibt, wenn sie nicht bei ihm sind. Handlung Bobby spricht eine Beschwörungsformel und Crowley erscheint. Der ältere Jäger verlangt von ihm seine Seele zurück. Diese wollte er Bobby thumb|left|250pxzurückgeben, nachdem die Apokalypse abgewendet ist. Der Dämon entgegnet jedoch, dass Bobby eine Klausel in ihrem Vertrag übersehen habe und er sich lediglich bemühen müsse, ihm seine Seele zurück zu geben. Er würde ihm diese natürlich gerne zurück geben, aber er kann nicht. Bobby habe noch zehn Jahre und die solle er nutzen. Der Jäger meint daraufhin, dass er ihn dann in seinem Wohnzimmer solange verrotten lassen würde, bis Crowley es sich anders überlegt. Er macht das Licht aus und eine mit im Dunkeln leuchtender Farbe gezeichnete Teufelsfalle wird sichtbar. Als Bobby das Zimmer verlassen will, erwartet ihn an der Tür Crowleys Höllenhund, so dass der Jäger gezwungen ist, den Dämon wieder gehen zu lassen. Dean und Sam ermitteln in einem neuen Fall und Dean untersucht eine Leiche. Dabei findet er eine abgebrochene Kralle. Nachdem sie selber bei ihren Recherchen nicht weiter kommen, rufen sie Bobby an, um ihn um Hilfe zu bitten. Dieser hat mit seinem Problem, seine Seele zurück thumb|left|250pxzu bekommen, eigentlich genug zu tun, und erklärt, dass er sehr beschäftigt sei, fügt aber nicht hinzu womit. Dean meint, dass ihr Fall nicht warten könne, da das Monster auf einem Amoktrip sei. Schließlich willigt Bobby ein, sich kundig zu machen. Nachdem er in seiner hauseigenen Bibliothek nichts entdecken konnte, muss er in die Universitätsbibliothek einbrechen. Dort findet er schließlich ein hilfreiches Buch, so dass er den Brüdern mitteilen kann, dass sie es mit einem Lamia zu tun haben. Einem Monster, dass es eigentlich nur in Griechenland geben sollte. Nachdem er noch von Bobby erfragt hat, wie sie den Lamia töten können, legt Dean ohne ein Danke einfach auf. Bobby geht nach dem Telefonat in seinen Keller, wo er eine Kreuzungsdämonin gefangen hält. Er erhofft sich, durch sie an Informationen zu gelangen, mit denen er Crowley erpressen kann. Zunächst behauptet sie, dass sie nichts über Crowley wisse. Als Bobby ihr einen Sack zeigt, der die Knochen des Menschen beinhaltet, der sie einmal war und droht diese thumb|right|250pxanzuzünden, meint die Dämonin, dass das nur ein Mythos sein und nicht funktionieren wird. Als Bobby unbeirrt einen Flammenwerfer anzündet, versucht sie sich raus zu reden. Sie könne Bobby nichts sagen, weil sie Angst davor habe, was Crowley dann mit ihr machen würde. Crowley sei mittlerweile nicht mehr nur der Oberste der Kreuzungsdämonen, sondern der neue Herrscher der Hölle. Ehe Bobby das Verhör fortsetzen kann, klingelt es an der Haustür. Er lässt die Dämonin im Keller zurück, um zu öffnen. Es ist seine Nachbarin Marcy, die ihm einen Kuchen bringt und zu einem gemeinsamen Abendessen einladen will. Bobby sagt, er würde sehen, ob er es einrichten kann. Nachdem sie sich verabschiedet haben, geht er zurück in den Keller. Er fragt die Dämonin nach Crowleys echtem Namen. Nur unter Folter, das Verbrennen der menschlichen Überreste zeigt doch Wirkung, nennt sie dem Jäger schließlich den Namen. Crowley war einst Fergus MacLeod. Nachdem er nun an die gewünschten Informationen gekommen ist, verbrennt er die Knochen und der Körper der Dämonin zerfällt zu Asche. thumb|left|250pxBobby kommt nicht dazu, weitere Nachforschungen über Crowley anzustellen, da ständig eins seiner Telefone klingelt und er anderen Jägern helfen muss. Als er schließlich weiter recherchieren will, steht Rufus vor seiner Tür. Bobby müsse ihm helfen, die Leiche eines Monsters zu entsorgen. Auf die Frage, warum er damit zu ihm käme, antwortet Rufus, dass die Strafverfolgungsbehörden hinter ihm her seien und er die Leiche schnell los werden müsse. Bobby fragt, was der andere den gejagt habe. Rufus zeigt Bobby die Zähne des Monsters. Bobby erkennt, dass es ein Okami ist, ein Monster, dass eigentlich nur in Japan vorkommt. Er erzählt Rufus von dem Lamia, dass Sam und Dean gerade jagen, und die zwei älteren Jäger wundern sich über die exotischen Monster die in letzter Zeit aufgetaucht sind. Anschließend hilft er Rufus die Leiche zu vergraben. Nachdem die Leiche entsorgt ist, reden die beiden Jäger über das, was Bobby bis jetzt über Crowley heraus gefunden hat. Er konnte Crowleys ungefähren Herkunftsort auf ein kleines Gebiet in Schottland eingrenzen. Rufus bietet Bobby an, für ihn ein paar Kontakte in Schottland anzurufen, um näheres heraus zu bekommen. Bobby sagt, dass er nicht um Hilfe gebeten habe, woraufhin Rufus entgegnet, dass er nicht Bobbys Erlaubnis brauchen würde. thumb|right|250pxAls Rufus wieder aufgebrochen ist, bekommt Bobby einen erneuten Anruf von Dean. Die Tötungsmethode, die Bobby ihm durchgegeben hat, hat nicht funktioniert und er braucht nun dringen einen Plan B. Gleichzeitig klingelt es an der Tür. Sheriff Mills und ein FBI Agent wollen mit ihm reden. Er gibt vor, gerade mit seiner Mutter zu telefonieren und kann so schnell noch Dean die letzten Anweisungen geben. Dieser kann den Lamia schließlich töten. Der FBI Agent erkundigt sich nach Rufus, denn er habe mehrere Zeugenaussagen, dass Rufus mit einer Leiche zu ihm unterwegs war. Bobby sagt, er habe ihn noch nie gesehen. Der FBI Agent will das Haus durchsuchen. Sheriff Mills geht dazwischen und sagt, dass sie Bobby schon ewig kenne und sie die Durchsuchung machen würde, der FBI Agent solle draußen warten. Kurz darauf kommt der FBI Agent wieder zu den beiden. Die Stelle, an der die beiden Jäger die Leiche vergraben haben ist aufgewühlt und blutig-braun. Bobby kann sich damit raus reden, dass ihm ein Fäkalientank ausgelaufen sei. thumb|right|250pxSofort nachdem Mills und der FBI Agent wieder gegangen sind, ruft Bobby Rufus an. Er müsse wieder zurück kommen, da der Okami nicht richtig tot sei. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Rufus den Okami nur fünf anstatt sieben Mal mit einem Bambusdolch erstochen hat. Der Okami ernährt sich von weißen Single-Frauen. Bobby beeilt sich daraufhin zu seiner Nachbarin Marcy zu fahren, da diese genau in das Beuteschema passt. Er kann den Okami töten, bevor er Marcy etwas tun konnte, doch diese ist nun so verstört, dass sie es für keine gute Idee mehr halten würde, mit Bobby zu Abend zu essen. Später am Abend telefonieren Rufus und Bobby miteinander. Rufus hat neue Informationen über Crowley. Er hatte einen Sohn, der im 18. Jahrhundert mit dem Schiff nach Massachusetts übersetzen wollte. Vor der Küste ist das Schiff jedoch gesunken, aber Taucher hätten einen Siegelring der Familie MacLeod gefunden. Er wird in einem Museum aufbewahrt. Rufus sei bereits auf dem Weg, um den Ring für Bobby zu beschaffen. Mit dem Ring könne er den Geist von Crowleys Sohn herauf beschwören und so den Geist gegen seine Seele eintauschen. thumb|left|250pxNachdem der Fall mit dem Lamia erfolgreich abgeschlossen ist, ruft Dean nochmals bei Bobby an. Er will mit ihm über Sams Veränderung sprechen. Auf einer anderen Leitung geht ein Anruf von Rufus ein und so drückt er Dean in die Warteschleife. Rufus ist beim Einbruch in das Museum erwischt worden, konnte jedoch den Ring an sich bringen und damit sie ihn ihm nicht wieder abnehmen, habe er den Ring verschluckt. Über das Telefon bekommt Bobby noch mit, wie Rufus verhaftet wird. Als er dann wieder mit Dean spricht, ist dieser etwas sauer, dass Bobby ihn eben auf die Warteschleife geschoben habe, was könnte denn schon wichtiger sein als Sam? Bobby entgegnet, dass jetzt einfach kein guter Zeitpunkt wäre, um zu reden. Dean findet, dass Bobby gerade ein wenig selbstsüchtig sei. Bobby reißt daraufhin der Geduldsfaden. Er befiehlt Dean, Sam auch ans Telefon zu holen und sagt ihnen dann seine Meinung. Er liebe die beiden, wie seine eigenen Söhne, aber manchmal seien sie einfach die weinerlichsten und selbstbezogensten Mistkerle, die er kenne. Ob die beiden denn vergessen hätten, dass Crowley immer noch seine Seele habe. Sie sollten sich mal für eine Weile zurück nehmen und zur Abwechslung mal ihm helfen. Daraufhin meinen die Brüder, dass er sie nur zu Fragen brauche und sie für ihn da wären. thumb|right|250pxSpäter kümmert sich Bobby wieder um sein Problem. Er bittet Sheriff Mills Rufus von Massachusetts nach South Dakota zu überführen. Trotz allem, was Bobby für die Stadt getan hat, scheint Mills nicht gewillt dafür ihre Karriere aufs Spiel zu setzen und sie lehnt ab. Einige Tage später, steht sie überraschenderweise mit Rufus vor der Tür. Sie sagt, sie gebe ihnen eine Stunde, dann würde sie dem FBI melden, dass Rufus ausgebrochen sei. Rufus gibt Bobby den Ring. Dann beschwört er den Geist von Crowleys Sohn herauf und meint zu ihm, dass sie sich mal unterhalten müssten. Erneut beschwört Bobby Crowley herauf. Er konfrontiert ihn damit, dass er den Geist seines Sohnes habe. Der Dämon ist ein wenig überrascht, dass Bobby auf die Idee gekommen ist seinen Sohn gegen seine Seele auszutauschen, nur würde ihm das nichts bringen, da Crowley seinen Sohn hasst. Bobby entgegnet, dass er damit schon gerechnet habe und er den Geist seines Sohnes nur herauf beschwört habe, um Informationen zu bekommen, die er gegen Crowley verwenden kann und da sein Sohn ihn auch hasst, war er nur all zu bereit Bobby zu helfen. Er wüsste jetzt alles über Crowley, der als Mensch ein gewöhnlicher Schneider gewesen ist und seine Seele für 7cm mehr unterm Gürtel verkauft habe, um so, wie er sagt, im zweistelligen Bereich zu sein. Bobby wisse jetzt auch, wo Crowley begraben ist. Dann reicht er dem Dämon ein Telefon. thumb|left|250pxDean und Sam sind auf einem Friedhof in Schottland und haben Crowleys Grab ausgehoben. Crowley meint daraufhin zu Bobby, dass das mit dem Verbrennen der Knochen nur ein Mythos sei. Bobby erklärt ihr, dass es bei seiner Angestellten ganz gut funktioniert habe. Dämonen seinen auch nur Geister. Dean droht ihm die Knochen zu verbrennen. Crowley gibt Bobby seine Seele zurück und da er am längeren Hebel sitzt, bringt er den Dämon dazu, ihm die Funktionstüchtigkeit seiner Beine zu lassen. Dann entlässt Bobby ihn aus der Dämonenfalle. Crowley transportiert sich augenblicklich nach Schottland, um seine Knochen einzusammeln. Dean meint, er sollte die Knochen trotzdem verbrennen, doch Sam hält ihn davon ab, immerhin war das der Deal. Später telefonieren Bobby und die Brüder noch mal miteinander. Bobby erkundigt sich, wie Dean denn den Flug überstanden habe. Sam verrät, dass Dean vier Kotztüten verbraucht hätte. Sie entschuldigen sich schließlich bei Bobby dafür, dass sie ihn in letzter Zeit für selbstverständlich genommen hätten. Sie wüssten nicht, wie sie das alles ohne seine Hilfe geschafft hätten. Der ältere Jäger will nicht sentimental werden und so verabschieden sie sich von einander. Bobby, der es immer noch nicht geschafft hat etwas von Marcys Kuchen zu essen, will gerade damit anfangen, als er einen erneuten Anruf bekommt. Wieder braucht ein Jäger seine Hilfe. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Bobby Singer *Rufus Turner *Crowley *Jody Mills *Gavin MacLeod *Marcy Ward Vorkommende Wesen *Dämonen *Höllenhunde *Lamia *Okami *Geister Musik *'The Gambler' von Kenny Rogers Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Weekend at Bobby's (Wochenende bei Bobby) *'Spanisch:' Fin de Semana en casa de Bobby (Wochenende in Bobbys Haus) *'Französisch:' Le Lamia (Der Lamia) *'Italienisch:' Weekend Da Bobby (Wochenende bei Bobby) *'Portugiesisch:' Fim de Semana com Bobby (Wochenende mit Bobby) *'Tschechisch:' Bobbyho víkend (Wochenende bei Bobby) *'Ungarisch:' Démoni hétvége (Dämonisches Wochenende) *'Finnisch:' Viikonloppu Bobbyn tapaan (Wochenende bei Bobby) Trivia *Jensen Ackles führte bei der Folge selbst Regie. Quelle myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 06